Eyes
by Unintended Muse
Summary: Youji comes home late one night and asks Aya an important question.
1. Part 1

A/N: This was the very first yaoi/slash story I wrote several years ago. So, be nice. I believe my more recent works are better with my new skills. Remember to check out my official site in my profile.

***Obvious Disclaimer: I'm not Takehito or the others, so I don't own the characters. They're only puppets in my play and I've gained no money from them. ***

Jade eyes search for violet, but to no avail. _He won't look at me._ The blonde was behind the counter with a customer but his thoughts were elsewhere. Mainly begging for eye contact from the newfound object of his desire. Last night had been the best of his life. And he thought it was true for his lover, but apparently that wasn't the case. Or why else would Aya avoid his eyes when he so desperately wanted to just see a glimpse of violet.

The customer had been chatting happily with Youji but he hadn't heard a word. He supposed she was only there because he didn't even have to think to flirt. When she left, he wasn't sure what to do. _You're the great Youji! Conqueror of women everywhere! You can deal with this!_

_It seems so obvious_

_There's something up with us_

_I swear I feel it_

_From across the room._

***Aya kept his back to the register and focused his full attention on washing the windows even as his back bristled with the feeling that someone was watching him. And he knew who that someone was. And that's why he refused to turn around. Why he stayed focused on a normally boring job.

Aya didn't think he could face the eyes that haunted his dreams before last night. This was the infamous Kudou. The lady killer. The king of seduction. And he seduced Aya from that first day when he woke up in Youji's bed after Ken beat the shit out of him. Youji's eyes were such a beautiful shade of green. But today he didn't want to see them.

If last night was a one-time occurrence, he didn't want to see those eyes. The truth in them.

That blabbering woman finally left and the silence in the shop was so thick with unsaid words. Aya stopped washing the window and just stood there, watching the light rain that had just started. People were scurrying around, trying to get cover even though it was barely sprinkling. Aya's mouth barely twitched as he thought that the rain was exactly how he felt.

_I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance,_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

It was nice to feel needed for a while. To let his mind be clouded by the notion of love. To be held as he came. The look in Youji's eyes as he flooded him full of his seed. But then, Youji surely must've thought him just a convenient fuck. Just like the women he took nightly. The women Aya could always hear in his room. His heart turning green with envy that they were the ones causing his team mate so much pleasure.

_But I think I'll kill myself_

_If I never know..._

_What do I have to do_

_To get inside of you?_

_To get inside of you?_

Sometimes he would lay awake, stroking himself, imagining the hands were Youji's. Or better yet, Youji's mouth. He would hear Youji's moans in the other room and imagine it was him giving Youji so much pleasure. He would cum and whisper Youji's name. But last night was different. Last night he didn't have to imagine. His fantasy became reality...

**The previous night**

Aya had gone to bed early due to a headache that had been building all day. So, after Omi's constant insisting, he popped a couple of aspirin and hit the hay. He was roused from a deep sleep at 2 in the morning by his cell phone going off. He groped blindly on the table next to his bed, not wanting to open his eyes. He finally grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Whoever this is had better have a damn good reason for calling me at...sometime in the morning."

He still refused to open his eyes, even to look at the glowing clock on his nightstand. The voice on the other end stopped his heart.

"Aya, sorry about calling you, but i can't find my key and neither Ken nor Omi seem to have their phones on. Could you come down and open the door? Please?" Youji had done this before. Called Aya when he was drunk off his ass and couldn't find his keys.

But this time what caught Aya was the fact that Youji didn't sound drunk at all. He was totally coherent. Aya lay there and actually thought about letting him sleep outside. It's what he gets for losing his keys. But there was something else in his voice. Some kind of sadness. "Aya. Aya, you still awake, man?" Aya groaned at the fact that his body was waking up. At this rate he would be fully awake and not able to sleep after getting back to bed.

"Yea. Hold on."

Aya rolled out of bed, cursing his other team mates for turning off their phones. He was already wearing pajama pants and he saw no reason to get dressed just to go let Youji in. He went down to the back door and opened it.

Youji was sober, but something about the way he held himself had Aya's alarms sounding. They were team mates and he could tell Youji's moods easily.

"Youji." Youji flashed a forced grin and walked in.

"Thanks, Aya. It means a lot that you came down to let me in. For a little bit there i thought u would just leave me outside."

Youji's words hit Aya deeply, but through his years of practice, his face showed nothing. He sent a glare at Youji and turned to go back to bed. When he reached the doorway from the kitchen, Youji called out. "Hey, Aya. Want some Sake?"

"No."

"It'll help you sleep. And it's no fun to drink alone."

Aya stood there for a minute before turning around. "It's because of you I need help to go back to sleep." He thought about that for a second and smiled.

"Sit down. And what's with the smile, Aya?"

Aya sat down at the round table while Youji got out two glasses and a bottle of Sake. Youji sat down and filled both glasses. Aya took a sip of his, but Youji just stared at his glass. For once it was as if their roles were switched. Youji normally couldn't stand silences and Aya could always do silence very good. But now Aya couldn't stand the silence that wrapped around them.

"What's botherin' you?"

Youji started and realized he must have been spacing out. "What d'ya mean? Nothin's botherin' me." Aya just gave him a look that said plainly that he knew he was lying. Youji didn't know why, but with those violet eyes on him, he just couldn't keep it up. He should've known Aya would know. Youji sighed and kept his eyes on his drink.

"Am I getting old?" Youji's response took Aya off guard.

"No. You're in your twenties, Youji." But Aya's response seemed to cause a panic in Youji.

"Well, then am I not sexy anymore? Is that it? Cause I think I could live with old age, but not losing my sexiness!" Aya just stared at him. The sexiest man he'd ever met just asked him if he was sexy.

"Youji, you haven't lost anything."

Youji looked up at this. Aya seemed to be studying a grain in the table. _What? Can Aya possibly..? no, he's just consoling me. I must be a real mess. But, what if..._

"Prove it."

Aya's head shot up. "What?" Youji smiled, positive Aya wouldn't take the bait. "Prove to me that I'm still sexy."

Aya's heart sped up. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"I dunno. That's your job, now."

Youji stood up and started digging through the fridge for something to snack on and didn't notice Aya come up behind him. "Youji." Youji spoke from the fridge.

"Did you come up with a way to show me I'm still sexy?"

Since Youji obviously wasn't going to turn around, Aya grabbed his hip and spun him around so his back hit the counter.

"Wha-?"

Aya kissed him. Youji's eyelids fluttered closed and he kissed Aya back. They separated when the need for air was a must. Aya put his forehead on Youji's shoulder and tried to get his heart to stop thudding so loudly. Youji stood there attempting to figure what just happened.

Aya said something so softly Youji barely thought he heard it.

"There will always be at least one person who thinks you are sexy."

Was this Aya admitting his feelings for Youji? Youji reached down and cupped the side of Aya's face, forcing him to look at Youji. He looked into the violet eyes and saw that Aya couldn't hide the truth. Youji let his feelings for Aya slip into his eyes and Aya's eyes widened before Youji drew him into another kiss. They kissed as if they were both going to crawl into the other.

Aya was pressed up against Youji and Youji could feel that Aya was definitely happy with what they were doing. Youji dropped his hands to Aya's hips and pulled the younger man up against him even more so he could feel Youji and know he wasn't alone. Aya gasped when he felt Youji's hard arousal behind his tight jeans.

With his lips free, Youji began an assault on Aya's neck. A sound bubbled from Aya's throat that thrilled Youji. He stopped nibbling on his neck and spoke to Aya with his lips just ghosting over his pulse. "Aya, my bedroom." Youji could actually feel Aya's pulse speed up, thudding hard against his lips. _Is Youji asking...?_

Before Aya could regain any composure, he was already being pulled by his hand to the stairs. He stopped and forced Youji to stop.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Youji smiled and kissed Aya again. The kiss was short and sweet and when he pulled away, Aya's eyes were shut again.

"I've been sure since that day I saw you in my bed. I want to fuck you, Aya."

Aya opened his eyes and smiled. "As you wish." For the first time, Youji saw Aya smile and he vowed to himself to keep a smile on Aya's face. They ascended the stairs and Aya couldn't stop himself from admiring how Youji's ass looked in those tight jeans he always wore. Aya felt like he should be waking up right now. But, no matter how hard he tried, the dream wouldn't shatter. He didn't want to get any further in because he knew he would wake up in the morning alone and in need of release. When the boys got to Youji's room, he shut the door so no one could accidentally walk in on their way to the bathroom(Ken), and turned to Aya.

Aya was surveying the room and stared at the king-size bed. Large not just for Youji's height, but also for the massive expanse of women he brought to that bed, at least, until Ken walked in too many times and they voted for him to not bring any more women to the apartment. Three to one vote. Aya felt another stab of jealousy as he thought about all of the women who had been here. Aya had no doubt that the room would still smell like sex if Aya hadn't made him clean everything claiming that the smell was leaking under his doorway and assailing his delicate nostrils.

Youji leaned against the doorway and fell into his own thoughts about the fact that the icy Aya was going to be in his bed. Trying to come to terms with the fact that Aya apparently had some of the same feelings that he himself had. That Aya was someone he could let himself love without worry of them finding their demise with him. He thought he knew Aya and attraction, but through all of his practice and ability, he still missed Aya's feelings. Well, not anymore.

A/N: Story was long and I had to split it into two parts.***


	2. Part 2

A/N: And here's part 2, with the Lemon, as they used to call it back in the day. *feels like old geezer*

Aya jumped when he felt arms wrap around him. He relaxed when he smelt that distinctive smell that was positively Youji. Cigarettes, booze, and women. Aya could live with the former two, but the latter he wanted to change so badly. He leaned back slightly on Youji. Youji slid his hands down Aya's chest as he began sucking on his neck again, this time the other side. His expert fingers found Aya's nipples and roused them to little nubs, causing Aya to moan. Every touch from Youji sent little shocks straight to Aya's cock. Youji slid his hands down Aya's skin, causing him to shiver.

He hooked his thumbs into Aya's pants and slid them down over his throbbing member and let them slide down to his ankles on their own. Youji wrapped one hand around the hot shaft and let the other slide back up so he could still play with Aya's nipples.

Feeling Youji's hand on his aching cock, Aya lay his head back on Youji's shoulder and focused on the sensation of Youji finally touching him.

"Mmmmm...Youji...I don't wanna...yet..."

Youji started nibbling on his ear and stopped long enough to whisper, "What if I want you to? Cum for me, Aya, Please."

Youji's words drew him over the edge and he reached up, entwining his hands in Youji's hair as he came. Youji was now supporting all of Aya's weight as he leaned heavily on the tall blonde. Youji lightly kissed Aya's neck as he waited for his breathing to slow.

"You're even more beautiful when you cum." Aya turned his head to look at Youji.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." Youji gave him a soft kiss.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Then he kissed Aya hard as he turned around in his arms, and locked his hands around Youji's neck. Aya felt the smooth cloth of Youji's shirt under his hands and came to the realization that he was still fully clothed. Aya slipped his hands down Youji's front and found that he couldn't slide his hands beneath the shirt. It was so tight he felt Youji's face should be purple. He pulled on the shirt (what he could actually grasp) and broke the kiss.

"Youji, why do you wear this shit?"

Youji noticed the young bishounen was apparently having an outing with his shirt and smiled. "Because it makes me feel sexy." Aya let some of his normal look bleed into his eyes.

"It's not sexy, Kudou, it's frustrating. I think I'm gonna get my katana and see if it can be removed that way."

Youji's eyes widened. "No, no that won't be necessary."

He put hands on Aya's arms and moved him back to give him room. Youji crossed his arms and slowly pulled the shirt off over his head. He swayed like a dancer to get the snug material off. When it was gone, he smiled at Aya's expression.

"Now, that's how it makes me sexy. The only way to remove it short of damaging it beyond repair." Aya swallowed Youji's smug grin with a kiss as he began exploring the other's chest. His movements mirrored Youji's actions earlier, but Aya had different plans. He slipped his hands down to the jeans that were about as tight as the shirt had been.

"Jesus, Youji, how the fuck do you breathe?"

"Very carefully."

Aya finished un-doing his pants and fell to his knees, taking the pants with him. He should've known Youji would be the type to not wear underwear, but than again, his clothing wouldn't necessarily allow underwear. Youji's erection popped to attention in front of Aya's face. Aya's tongue came out and he flicked the slit on the top and smiled when Youji shuddered. Aya took Youji in his mouth and started a steady rhythm. Youji had looked down to watch his team mate, but he threw his head back as he felt Aya's mouth on him. He reveled in the sensations for a few minutes but reached down and stopped Aya. Aya gave one last lick before pulling away and looking questionably at Youji.

"I have more planned than just this."

He pulled Aya up and kissed him hard, tasting himself in the process. He walked Aya backwards to the bed and gave him a little push. Aya stumbled and fell back on the bed. Youji's breath caught in his throat.

He knew in that second that he would have to paint Aya. That scene in front of him was too delectable. Moonlight was streaming in through his blinds, setting pale bars across his alabaster skin. One ear tail was flung over his shoulder as he leaned back on his arms. His hair looked so much redder in the moonlight it was as if it was woven blood. A slight smile curved the lips that were slightly bruised by Youji as Aya wondered what had Youji so deep in thought.

Suddenly, Youji dropped to his knees and clasped his hands in front of him.

"I thank you, God, our Father in Heaven, for this beautiful bounty-"

Aya had sat up when Youji dropped and he was giving Youji a weird look. "Youji, what the hell are you doing?" The kneeling blonde looked up and saw confusion in Aya's eyes.

"Why, I'm thanking God that he let this beautiful angel fall into my room." Aya rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure it's Him you should be thanking."

Youji bowed his head and started again. "Dear Satan..." "Youji. Get up here and fuck me." Youji looked up again and saw 'the fire' in Aya's amethyst eyes. "I can't argue with that." Aya extended his hand and Youji took it, being pulled to his feet. Aya let go and let himself fall back onto the sheets, braced on his elbows. Aya's arousal had come back fully and bobbed against his stomach. Youji crawled up Aya's body and attached his mouth to the redhead's while rubbing their erections together, bringing a moan from both of them. Aya let his head fall back as Youji led an attack on his throat and chest. He led his lips down the soft hair that led down to his destination.

He lapped up the little puddle of precum on Aya's stomach. "Mmmmm. You know what, Aya? You taste really good." Aya waited for the moist heat of Youji, but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see Youji digging frantically in his bedside table for something that eluded his grasp. "Aha! Found it!" He exclaimed triumphantly. He came back to the bed with a small tube in his hand. Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Lube? What the hell did you do in here with those women?" Youji flashed him a smirk and poured the lubricating liquid on his fingers. "That's between me and them. Some women are just...accommodating."

Aya shivered when he felt Youji's fingers circle his opening. This was what he wanted. For Youji to take him. To be Youji's. Youji entered one finger and met resistance. "Shhh, baby. Relax." Youji bowed his head and took Aya's cock in his mouth. Aya gasped and Youji felt the muscles loosen. He worked his finger in until Aya started moaning.

"More. Please...Youji."

Youji slipped another finger in and began feeling around for the spot that would make Aya writhe. And he knew when he hit it. Aya's back bowed up off the bed and he emitted a noise that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than pleasure. Marking the location in his memory, Youji went on about stretching Aya. Finally, Aya couldn't take it anymore. He had Youji's fingers in his ass and his cock in Youji's mouth.

"Please, Youji. I'm ready. I need you. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." He continued saying it like a mantra.

Aya groaned at the loss when Youji removed his fingers to lube his own cock. He put his head at the entrance and looked up at Aya. The look on his face was exquisite as he slowly slid himself in, meeting little resistance. After he was seated, he stopped to let Aya's body adjust to the intrusion. Youji knew from experience that it always stung. No matter how much you wanted it, or how many times you had done it, for the first minute it would sting. But, looking at Aya's face, he almost believed it hadn't hurt at all. Youji reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Aya's cock.

The breath Aya had been holding slipped out in a sigh. Violet eyes met green and Youji knew he would never be able to get enough of this man.

"Youji...move." He moved his hips, trying to get him to move. "Youji..."

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

He pulled out nearly all the way, leaving only his head in. Youji leaned down, putting his hands on either side of Aya, and kissed him. When their lips touched, he thrust in, aiming for the spot he found earlier and was rewarded with Aya's writhing form. _Kudou Youji never misses his mark._ Every time Youji thrust in, he would make sure to at least brush that 'spot'.

Normally Youji had more stamina than this, but, Aya was so tight around him, squeezing him. And looking into those purple eyes filled with lust and something else brought him to the edge. Feeling his release nearing, Youji reached between them again and began pumping Aya.

"Youji!"

Aya came and shot all over Youji's chest. Aya's muscles clinched into a vise grip on Youji and he took one more thrust before filling Aya with his cum.

"Aya, my Aya."

Amethyst eyes shot open at Youji's proclamation. But then he thought about earlier in the kitchen. _Am I not sexy anymore? Is that it?_ Youji must have just needed reassurance that he was still sexy and that's all this was. He kept his eyes open wide to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. Youji pulled out of Aya and gave him a kiss as he rolled over onto his side.

"We need to get cleaned up. I know from experience it's not too fun when you wake up and everything is dry."

"You go shower. I'll wait."

Aya wouldn't look at Youji. Youji's face fell when he heard what Aya said. "Oh, OK. Are you...are you sure? It gets really uncomfortable."

"Y-yeah. Just go shower."

Aya felt the bed move and a drawer open and shut before he heard the door do the same. Aya rolled over to his side and grabbed one of Youji's pillows. The smell of Youji seemed to trigger the tears and his control wavered. _Dammit, Aya! Why did you fool yourself?_ When he composed himself, he grabbed his clothes and slipped on his jeans to wait outside the bathroom.

***Youji turned on the water and fixed it to the right temperature. He looked into the mirror over the sink. He was still lightly flushed. He climbed into the shower, braced for the cold blast that always comes no matter how hot the water is. He washed the evidence of the night's activities from his body and fell into thought. _Why was Aya so distant again? He wouldn't even look at me. What happened? Is he ashamed of what we did? Did he think distant was what i want? I have to talk to him._

"Mmhm." He nodded and finished up his shower. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants for the journey back to his room.

He didn't sleep in anything, but, ever since he ran into Omi in the middle of the night with nothing covered, he's been wearing old sweatpants to the bathroom at night. At least for Omi's sake. The kids eyes were the size of plates for a week afterward. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the stuttering younger member of Weiss. Youji pulled open the door to see Aya leaning against the wall.

Youji stepped into the hall and Aya brushed past him into the bathroom. _Were his eyes red? Why didn't he say anything?_

"Koi..."

But the door shut before he could say anything. He heard the shower start up and turned with a sigh towards his bedroom. He walked into his room and stripped the top sheet from his bed and threw it into the ever increasing pile of dirty clothes. "Need to do laundry." He grabbed his spare sheet from a drawer and threw it haphazardly across the bed. He crawled under the sheet and lay on his back so he could see the door. He waited, but, Aya never showed up. He spared a glance at the glowing clock next to his bed and an hour had passed. Sleep overtook him as he resigned himself to the fact that Aya wasn't going to be coming back.

_I've slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart to_

***Youji awoke to loud banging on his door. He groaned and tried to burrow his head into his pillow to both escape the sunlight streaming through his window and the noise from his door.

"Youji! I know you're in there! Get up, you baka!...I'm coming in!"

He heard his door fly open, but refused to move his head. "Youji, get up! Me and Omi have to make some deliveries, and we want at least two of you in the shop. Now get up! Aya's been up for hours. Move it!"

Youji knew with how persistent Ken was he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. His heart picked up when he heard he would be alone in the shop with Aya. _Now I can talk to him about last night._

"Fine, Ken. Just leave so I can get dressed."

Ken's jaw literally dropped. "Oh, no. You've pulled _that_ one before. I'm not leaving this room. And I know you're not modest."

Youji shrugged and got out of the bed, not even trying to cover himself. He started getting dressed and Ken's jaw dropped again.

"You...you're actually not gonna fight me? You're gonna get up on your own without being dragged from the bed kicking and screaming? What happened to you last night?"

Youji smiled as images of the previous night flashed into his mind. "Oh, you know. The same-o same-o. Hey, how long are you guys going to be gone? I don't wanna be stuck too long with the 'iceman'." Ken patted him on the back as they left the room. "Don't worry, Aya's being as silent as usual. You might survive. Than again, I guess silence kills you. Good luck!"

As soon as he got downstairs he went to the kitchen and got a fresh cup of coffee before entering the shop. Once he was situated at the cash register, Omi and Ken departed with loads of flowers. Aya was watering the flowers and Youji thought this was the perfect opportunity.

He started towards the redhead and suddenly a gang of girls came into the shop to buy flowers. Aya would help them find what they wanted and Youji would get their money. But Aya would never make eye contact. This went on for several hours until the last chattery lady left.

***Present time***

Aya watched the people scurrying around in the rain, trying not to get wet even though it was inevitable.

Inevitable.

It was inevitable that his feelings would show through sometime. He was so entranced with the rain that he didn't notice the blonde sneaking up behind him until long arms wrapped around him. He started to stiffen up, but a voice appeared at his ear.

"Relax, koibito, relax."

"Youji."

Youji rested his chin on Aya's shoulder. "Aya, why didn't you come back last night? Was it something I did?" Hearing Youji's words brought fresh tears to Aya's eyes.

"Youji...I...I thought..."

Youji spun him around in his arms like he did last night and saw the tears. "Aya." Youji kissed his eyes, and then down his cheeks to his lips, all the time murmuring comforts. "Shhh, Aya, Koibito, shhh." This time it was a gentle, caring kiss that he bestowed. They broke away and Aya finally made complete eye contact with Youji.

"Yours?" Youji smiled and nodded, "Mine." They kissed again and there was a light flush on Aya's cheeks when they pulled away again. "Youji." His voice was soft as he said Youji's name.

"I love the way you say my name."

Youji kissed him again before he could say anything else.

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

Featuring lyrics from (in order, Pt.1, too):

Hoobastank 'Inside of You'

Breaking Benjamin 'Rain'

Hoobastank 'Inside of You'

Hinder 'Lips of an Angel'

QOTD Soundtrack 'Slept so Long'

Hinder 'Lips of an Angel'

**Das Ende.**

***Feel free to check out my other materials at my personal fanfiction archive, found in my profile. The site also contains the link to my official site, carrying my original fiction stories. Thanks for reading! ***


End file.
